Frost Bite
by Eiki Hakuren
Summary: He asked me to join him.I wished to stay where I am.He insisted but I refused still.So I went to warn them, but instead they locked me up...um please note that Im very bad at summeries.this is rated T for stuff later on.Please review cuz like my 1st story
1. Prologue:Out Of The Shadows

**Prolouge**

**Hi people this is my very first story so please read and enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in a strange, unknown room. It wasn't like the hospital or the prison cells I've seen, because it had an eerie presence. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a tall, dark figure. It glided in and said, "Come," the voice cold yet overwhelming.

"We go tonight."

Then, slowly, he disappeared into the shadows. I laid back onto my bed and studied my surroundings, though there was nothing to look at; I was just in a small, grey room. Knocks came to the door, startling me.

"C-c-c-c-c-come in..." I stuttered nervously, and then a shadow appeared from the bottom of my bed. It was in the shape of a dog.

No, it wasn't a shadow...it was real!

A huge, black dog with the most dazzling pair of flaming ruby eyes. With utmost grace, it strolled in and jumped on my bed, creeping closer and closer. I closed my eyes quickly, fearing what was to happen next. As if to have read my mind, I immediately felt its hot breath on my neck. There was a sudden, sharp pain at the right side of my neck. My eyes flashed wide open, my heart pounding, only to find that the dog was gone. I scanned the room and found it at the door. Just as my voice had found its way out and started to sound, someone stared at me so intensely that it could be felt. Then, turning around, I flinched. The dog locked eyes with me in an almost humanly manner, gazing deep into my mind. Strangely, I started to move on my own.

It was then that I experienced the feeling of being controlled. Too tired to fight back, I relaxed my muscles and waited for it to take me back home.


	2. Chapter 1:An Unexpected Guest

**Hi everyone!!!!!!**

**Thanks soooo much for reading my prologue! You simply do not know how much a review would mean to me.**

**I give my thanks to my editor, Kahi on , and critics Aki and Tsuki!**

**Please read (and enjoy) my story! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: **Remember people, I do not own Bleach; Tite Kubo does.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ordinary life is just so boring," I thought as I looked outside of my bedroom window. Like always, snow was falling down serenely. Just as a sigh escaped my lips, something sounded beside me.

"Typical December, right?"

Surprised, I spun around, only to find someone sitting on my bed. He had soft, snow white hair and dazzling golden eyes.

"Shiro-chan! Don't scare me like that!" I cried. Laughing, Shiro-chan stood up. He strolled majestically past me.

"Stop hiding; I know you're there,"

Silence.

"How long are you going to stay hidden?" After a while, a person slowly emerged from the shadows. It was Ulquiorra.

"So you're here to take me to Hueco Mundo..." I mused.

"Yes, it was Aizen-sama's direct order for me to fetch you." Hearing this, I flinched unconsciously. That name—that name always gave me a chill.

I turned to Shiro-chan. "What do you think I should do?"

"Do what you think is right," he answered, just like he always did. Closing my eyes, I thought for a long time.

"No," was my reply. "I wish to stay natural. Sorry, but that is my final answer."

Coldly (calmly), he scoffed, "Did you think you had a choice, woman?"

"Considering the great difference in our power, I personally think that I have the advantage." I said; which was entirely true. "However," Pausing, our eyes met, "since he went through so much trouble to prepare this, I suppose I'll pay him a brief visit."

"Very well," he nodded, responding with the same coldness. "Come with me."

Following him to the hole that opened, I gave one last look at Shiro-chan while Ulquiorra started inside. "Please take good care of the house for me," I said. "Remember to get my homework, too!"

Shiro-chan stared at me like I was crazy. "You idiot! Who said you were going alone; I'm going too!" At this, Ulquiorra gave an unpleased look.

He didn't object, though, so I smiled and said, "Come on then, Shiro-chan—don't want to be late!" as we followed Ulquiorra through the endless, black pathway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, thanks again for reading the first chapter. Remember, I do not own Bleach.**

_**No flames or else I will get Tsuki, Byakuya, Aki, Ulquiorra and my Shiro-chan to stalk you and torture you until you die a painful and bloody death. **_

_**Note:**_** The Shiro-chan in this story (or any future story) is not, I repeat NOT, Hitsugaya Toushiro.**


	3. Chapter 2:Here ,In Las Noches part one

_**Hi my wonderful readers thanx so much for waiting for me cuz I was sorta confused about what I was gona write cuz I do have more than one idea most of the time….tehee so now to save you from all your confusion the shiro-chan in chapter 1 is officially ish now known as Yashiro-kun (cuz that is his full name and all) SO now finally u shall not confuse him for and as Hitsugaya Toushiro the end. Now enjoy the second finally chapter of my story Frost Bite!!!**_

_**~Yashiro~**_

I followed them through the dark and dull hallway towards the massive doors that was our destination. It was covered in a web of shadows; the only light was the soft glow coming off the white uniform that the strangely pale (emo definitely emo) espada wore. "Glow?" I thought. "Where did that come from…?"

"We have arrived," the Ulquiorra arrancar said as he opened the heavy-looking door for us. What I saw inside was a pretty normal scene; a long rectangular table with chairs on the long ends and two thrones. On each other end somehow it gave me shivers that ran down my spine when I felt the aura coming from the throne that was bit more decorative/larger and with a person? Sitting in it. Hime (Princess) walked closer to the throne with the creepy aura. Something went pass me in a flash and as soon as I realized the one who was sitting on the throne, whom I believed to be Aizen Sousuke, was now kneeling in front of Hime.

"Kisaki (Empress)," he said in a soft voice with a tone that screamed fake kindness, "welcome to Las Noches." He turned to face a fox-faced man. "Gin, show her to her room and give her a tour of the many rooms of the place." Then as he turned to me I froze and prepared myself for the worst.

"For you, bozu (boy)… Kaname, take him to where the fleshions are."

Now I find myself in an interesting situation, being dragged by the scuff of my neck, descending from a secret staircase, then finally to a chamber of some sort. Without having so much of a clue as to the situation, I was knocked out the second I was let down.

Ouch…. I woke up feeling a sharp pain in my left arm. Feeling bummed and useless I crawled to a sitting position and started to think up ways of escaping. But it wasn't as helpful as I thought it would be because the room I was in wasn't really a room; it was more of a prison of four walls made of a strong, rocky mineral and a small door guarded by what I thought was an arrancar.

But I was wrong… dead wrong.

~**Renna**~

"Where are we going, Gin-san?" I asked. There was a long pause; neither of us spoke for a long time as we walked towards the light at the end of the tunnel. We walked to the base of a tower and were joined by a few arrancars whom I did not know.

"Now," Gin said, "take her up to the room in the tower and come back down to report to Aizen-sama."

I was confused; why would they have to report every little thing I did to Sousuke-san?

"Ya, sure, we'll do that," said the obnoxious purple-haired arrancar. In less than a minute I was walking up the spiral stairs that led me to my new room.

When I saw it, I couldn't believe my eyes; this room that Sousuke-san had prepared for me was marvellous. It was even more beautiful than the one Tou-san (Father) gave me, though there was a cold, sad feeling to the place unlike the old apartment room I rented after I'd moved out. Sighing, I knew that I couldn't go back there to my old room even if I wanted to…. I smiled and thought, "Well, there's no point in arguing so why not just take a nap and see what lies in store for me…."

The bed was extremely soft and I think the pillows were all stuffed with flower peddles or something 'cause there was a soft, sweet scent in the air……………

Suddenly, my eyes snapped open.

"Shoot," I thought, remembering the time, "I'd better go downstairs and apologize for oversleeping. Rushing to the door on the opposite side of the room, I found myself surrounded by the same arrancars that had been there with Gin-san earlier. I thought to myself, "Only three? Hmm… I can take 'em on."

But my thoughts soon changed when Kaname-san appeared at the door and announced, "Aizen-sama has asked me to tell you to bring Kisaki with you in about half an hour,"

"and," he continued as he turned to leave "that you may play with her until then."

Click.

That was the sound of my last hope of peace going down the drain; or rather, out the door. Stunned and regretful I backed away slowly, bumping into the bed that I'd formerly been relaxing on. I flopped onto the quilt, which was really nice. Could have been silk or something, but I didn't want to waste time thinking about that. I had a high possibility of dying or whatever the other thing was. The three arrancars were advancing slowly, probably for my tension.

There stood the first one, a woman in her 20s with a good figure, I noticed: shoulder-length, shimmering gold with a hint of aqua hair and navy blue eyes.

The second one, a hot, built guy with long, amber-red hair and orangey-gold eyes.

And last, but not least, that purple-haired arancar who was skinny but was a little muscular and also had blue-gold eyes and his hair short but not too short, long but not too long.

They leaned over the bed with a sinister look in their eyes. "How should we torture her, Umiika?" cooed the dark purple haired hottie; to the female

Arrancar, it seemed.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. What about you, Kyuuka; got any plans?" Umiika asked, smiling sweetly [like Aku does most of the time when she threatens lol3]. I turned to look at the red haired guy. The name really seemed to suit him but to my surprise he stayed quiet and gazed at me with a sorry, disappointed look.

**Hey my readerz I apolo****gize for my delay and my tardiness. But I will now try to updater every one or two weeks but I cannot assure that when I have my exams and stuff like that so plez don't hate me. So now that we have this cleared up I'd like to thank all the people who have been much help since day one.****_Aki,Tsuki and last but not least Kahi!!_**

**This has been nice chatting with you but I gota go because for one I need to clean my room and get more character sketches done for my manga, Eiki:phases of the moon so see u next chapter3**

**This is Eiki Hakuren and Im going and gone:) **

**P.S. No Flames even tho I have no clue what that means…oh and PM me if u have questions about anything or u can write it in the reviews….now I am gone until the next chap tehee**


	4. Chapter 3:Here ,In Las Noches part two

**Hey**** people it me again!!!Thanx for all waiting patiently for so long yes I have been mean and not updating so yes hate me like I care………much. So anyways here I present the third chapter of my story…..FROST BITE…**

**oh and also yashiro has a gray, ****smoky coloured hair and green gold eyes please accept the change, now moving on……and last but not least just to let u know this story is rated teen because of bloody violence that shall happen later on in this story and also because of this scene I like to call torture chamber……..and yeah that is all**

**P.S. ****it's almost time for school to start!!! I am not sure if I'll survive school or not cuz I'm going to high school yay!!!!! but still I am nervous and stuff but… for my own sake I'll just shut up right now and……. **

**。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。**

**I**** do not own bleach….. I think u know that already but who cares I'll say it again**

**Kyuuka ~**

As I looked down at this trembling little human I thought I was pathetic. I knew she was weak-looking, pathetic, and literally trash like Ulquiorra would say, but there was something about her that I couldn't put a finger on; there was something special about this weakling that I wanted to find out…. After Tousen left, Umiika had a glitter in her eyes. I guess it must have been because of jealousy; Aizen-sama did give her the best room here in Las Noches. I'll bet it was even better than the all of the Espadas' rooms combined, but who knows. Anyway, the mischievous girl Umiika found another interest now and that is supposedly torturing the poor human. I guess some things weren't what they expected or even what I expected to happen.

Umiika grabbed the girl's hair and dragged her to where we were standing. Then she started to smash the girl's head into the wall behind. And after a few minutes of beating the senses out of the now lifeless-looking, roughed up girl, Umiika took a step back and admired her work…

"Not bad, if I do say so myself." She turned to look at Karasu. "Now it's your turn to make that little cow screech her lungs out."

Karasu started to walk to what once was a girl, and took her arm in one hand and swiftly snapped it like a twig. Strangely, she didn't make a sound throughout the time he dislocated and broke most of her bones…. Then Karasu stepped back and I saw the horror of what was a girl before this incident. She was battered and bruised like no one I'd ever seen; so bloody that she was unrecognizable, but that wasn't all. There were fragments of bones and bloody tissues all over the walls, and last but not at all least, she seemed and was surely broken beyond repair.

And that was when he called my name.

"Kyuuka," he said, "it's your time to shine; see if you can make her scream."

I was stunned. I didn't know what to do; she looked like she'd died twice already. But I couldn't disappoint them again, especially Karasu… so I decided and picked her up by her throat and squeezed. I heard a small choking sound but nothing else. "Hmm…" I thought, "maybe that wasn't the right approach…. I took a handful of her shirt and slammed her head into the ground, then took her right leg in my hand and started to pull.

"Creek; crack; crack. Snap," was the sound that we all heard as we watched her leg come right off. Then I head-butted her in what was left of her stomach, but then it happened….

**Yashiro**

The arrancar was walking towards me with a smile on his face and a huge killing intent. As he came closer, the intent, or blood lust I should say, got stronger and stronger to the point where I smelled the blood coming off him. I stood still and reached for my weapon.

"Don't even try," he said. I flinched and pulled back my hand.

"What do you want with me," I stated calmly.

"Nothing much," he replied. "I just need you to stay here in one piece to be turned into one of us later on," He paused, "After your master gets by Aizen-sama."

The guy smiled. "Very soon we will finally have a queen to rule over us with the king."

I was shocked when I heard it. "That can't be true, it just can't."

"Well it is, kid. Accept the truth."

I needed to cool down. Now it was thinking time. Why was Hime joining Aizen? She couldn't have possibly come here to do that; she said so herself. Maybe this guy had an idea on how they wanted make Hime join their side.

"How," I asked.

"What do you mean, how?"

"I mean how are you going to get Hime to rule for you?" Then, the sentence suddenly appeared to me. "What is your genius plan?"

I started to say random flattering things that I didn't even know existed. I hoped it would work; they always say that flattery is the ultimate strategy to get someone talking…. Randomness works too, but I never tried it.

"Well," he said as he interrupted my line of thought, "if you flatter me so much…."

It worked; I never knew that arrancars were such blockheads. Maybe not all of them but probably most….

"…that is how we were created."

"… Where did that come from?" I asked.

An anger mark appeared on his forehead. "Weren't you listening to me?"

"Never mind," I sighed. "Now, what was that about Hime getting by Aizen?"

The arrancar gave me a dirty look. Oh, I thought as I remember why; it was something about addressing people correctly. Hime had given me a huge lecture on it, but I'd fallen asleep after the first few words… I really should have listened. Sadly, he just kept glaring at me.

"-Sama," I said randomly. He smiled.

"Took you long enough," Then he finally said, "Now I'll tell you about the Hyougoku's second ability…."

**Renna**

I wasn't dead, but I wasn't alive, either. It gave me a strange feeling that I couldn't describe. But I knew that there was pain; I wanted to scream and make the pain stop but I couldn't do anything. It was like my arms were roughly ripped off, and then I felt a click, like the last piece of a puzzle going to its rightful place, or a pressed button that wasn't supposed to happen. But it happened and I blanked out, then I knew what had happened. She was here and she wasn't very happy about what had happened to the body….

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Hey everybody it's down to these last few days till school starts, but I am all ok with it. So ****chapters because I am having writers block and all sorts of issues. Like having my parents nag me for the billionth time to volunteer for something like the library and crap, I fucking know what I'm going to do ok? I'm like so pissed and having mental break down just from hearing the woman' don't get me wrong I like my parents but most of the time they make me want make them look like Renna in this chapter… Now on a brighter note I will do character sketches for all my characters like Renna, Yashiro, Karasu, Umiika, Kyuuka and others that will be in this story… and I might do some fan art if I have time, for those of u who know me well yes I will draw Clamp stuff if u want and ****I will finish them**** unlike most of my ideas and manga cough cough Eiki… so now without further ado I shall take my leave…**_

This is Eiki and I'm going and gone.........

**P.S. ****I am very new at this kind of stuff, sooo if any one wants to be a kind soul and help me and let me ask stupid questions thanx…**

**_NO FLAMES OR I'll get Umiika to play patty cake with your face!!! I'm not joking_****_!!!_**

**0(- o -)0 MONKEY FACE ROX3 **


End file.
